Fox Television Studios
Background: Fox Television Studios was the network television division of 20th Century Fox Television, Inc., that was formed in 1997 by News Corporation (now "21st Century Fox Inc."). On December 4, 2014, the Fox Television Group merged Fox Television Studios with Fox 21 into the current Fox 21 Television Studios. Logo (May 1998-December 2014) Nicknames: "Dark CGI Searchlights", "Lightning Tower" Logo: We see the standard Fox structure, this time reading "FOX TELEVISION STUDIOS". However, all is not well. The searchlights have turned off, the normally clear sky is gone, and a thunderstorm is brewing overhead. A bolt of lightning crashes down on the tower, thus turning on the searchlights. The News Corp. byline is still intact. Trivia: The background of this logo is based on the 1994 logo of Fox Lab minus the two electric beams. Variants: *This logo is seen for a split-second at the beginning of the Foxstar Productions' logo in 2000. *In 2008, the logo was given a more "enhanced" look with more realistic effects and background, but the byline is now in all caps and a more cheap-looking Times font. The design also looks cheaper. *Sometimes, the logo is bylineless, but has always been bylineless since 2013, due to the News Corp. split. *On Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt and the first four season DVD releases of Soul Food: The Series, a short version is used. *On Night of the Headless Horseman, the darkened Fox Television Studios tower slowly turns and zooms in a bit with lightning in the background. The logo then continues as normal, staying on a few seconds with more searchlight animation and extended fanfare. *On the infamous Home Alone 4, the logo is wide-screened, starts normally, but also has the extended theme and more searchlight animation, but the theme is lower-pitched, and there's not as much extra searchlight animation compared to the extended version from Night of the Headless Horseman. *Empire of Dreams: The Story of the "Star Wars" Trilogy has a slightly cropped version of the logo. The ending theme plays over it and it appears before the Lucasfilm logo. FX/SFX: The stormy sky, the lightning, and the searchlights turning on. This was done by Flip Your Lid Animation. Music/Sounds: The final 4 notes of the long version of the Fox fanfare, or the shortened 1997 or 2008 20th Century Fox Television fanfare, accompanied by sounds of thunder. In some cases, it's the closing theme of the show or none. The long version has thunder and an extended short version of the Fox fanfare. Music/Sounds Variant: On Olive The Other Reindeer and some syndie episodes of Malcolm in the Middle, the 1997 20th Century Fox Television music is used. Availability: Common. First appeared on the 1998 TV movie Gargantua. Also seen on The Glades, Burn Notice, White Collar, the short-lived The Good Guys, Maron, and Saving Grace, among others. Can be seen on most comedies that Fox produced like The Hughleys and was also seen on network airings of Malcolm in the Middle. Survives on DVD releases of The Shield. Some shows on Fox Sports Net also used this logo. Some reruns of shows like The Hughleys on TV One and Malcolm in the Middle on IFC and TeenNick plaster it with the 20th Television logo (sometimes leaving the music intact). It was also seen on The Girls Next Door on E!. The long version so far was only seen on Night of the Headless Horseman. Nick's print of Olive the Other Reindeer also plasters it with 20th Television, while Cartoon Network's print didn't show any Fox logo. Reruns of Malcolm in the Middle on Comedy Central UK plasters this with the 2013 bylineless 20th Century Fox Television logo, whilst some episodes from later in the series run retain this logo. However, on Netflix prints of Malcolm in the Middle, this logo is plastered by the 2013 bylineless 20th Century Fox Television logo on all episodes. Scare Factor: Depends on the version: *Low to medium for the pre-2008 version. The thunder, sudden appearance of the logo, and the tower suddenly getting struck by lightning may scare some, but it's just a funny send-up of every other Fox logo. *Medium for the extended version of the pre-2008 logo, due to the long, music-less intro and additional lightning. *Medium, bordering on high for the post-2008 version; depends on what you feel about the realistic effects and darkness. *None to low for those used to it and the closing theme variants. Category:Closing Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Logos